Soliantu
Soliantu was the merged tribe from Survivor: Marquesas. With a 6-3 disadvantage, the original Maraamu members tried to convince their opponents to turn on each other. Once this happened, pandora's box was opened and chaos ensued. Since numbers were dwindled so fast, the Maraamu members attacked and slickly sent their enemies to the jury. Their tribe colour was magenta. Members *Aaron, originally in the powerful Nakúm alliance, he wanted to make big moves too early that lead to his own demise one cycle short of the jury during Survivor: Guatemala. *Eileen, originally labelled a weak older woman at the start of Survivor: Guatemala, she aligned with her alliance but soon was targeted and made the first member of the jury. *Emma, who remained loyal to Cecilia and the Favorites Alliance until she made the first move that led to her eventual demise during Survivor: Micronesia. *Harry, an originally shy and go with the wind type castaway during Survivor: Guatemala until his under the radar style game was soon seen as a threat to the larger alliance. *Jade, a scrappy underdog and almost ringleader during much of Survivor: Guatemala, her survivor resume came to an abrupt end when she had to compete in a fire-making tiebreaker against Nick. *Kurtis, after being in the majority alliance at the start of Survivor: Guatemala, he was soon targeted once the tribe switch came and his ally Harry flipped on him. *Quentin, although apart of the dominating Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau, he was on the bottom of the tribe and was their target once they started losing challenges. *Scott, who was in the minority of men that led to his elimination from Survivor: Redemption Island, he was unsuccessful in winning his first duel that had the potential to keep him in the game. *Shawna, after making a tight pairing with Cherry during Survivor: The Australian Outback, she was the target of the majority alliance once her ally was voted out leading to her demise. Tribe History On Day 22, the remaining nine castaways merged into one tribe being the pink Soliantu tribe. Their was a clear divide between the original Maraamu three and the original Rotu six. When no original Maraamu members won individual immunity, the Rotu alliance agreed on voting out Shawna. However, Jade and Aaron, who had since rekindled their relationship since the switch, agreed that Kurtis was a huge threat because he had previously flipped on the alliance. Since they had the numbers, Rotu considered now the time to make a move. At tribal council, the original Maraamu voted for Jade, Kurtis voted for Shawna as planned but the majority voted him out and he was the first member of the jury. The Maraamu trio didn't want to be the next three voted out so they considered scrambling. They saw Jade and Scott as useful allies at the time and the new group of five agreed on voting out a member of Rotu. Jade and Scott at the vote pretended to be aligned with Aaron, Quentin and Emma in voting for Harry. However, the Maraamu three, Jade and Scott blindsided Quentin. Jade and Scott were not going to stay with that alliance for much longer. With only a one person advantage for the original Rotu members, they promised to look after each other for the time being. They didn't tell the Maraamu members, but Jade and Scott were being too obvious in their actions, isolating themselves. Aaron, who had up until the blindside been with Jade as the leaders, felt he had to protect their relationship. The original Maraamu members voted for Jade for turning on their alliance but the rest of Rotu sent home Shawna, trying to exercise their numbers advantage. Aaron and Emma were the only other Rotu members who had not flipped on the alliance. By the Final Six, three pairs were clearly formed; Aaron and Emma, Jade and Scott as well as original Maraamu members Harry and Eileen. When Scott won the individual immunity challenge, Aaron and Emma agreed that Jade was the only viable option to boot. They tried speaking to Harry and Eileen about this but they were clearly not interested. When tribal council came, Aaron and Emma voted for Scott but the rest of the tribe voted out Aaron with him especially scorned about Jade betraying him. Emma's heart was set on Jade even with her closer allies lost. Scott and Jade were more set on voting out Emma to get rid of all Rotu members. Harry and Eileen tried to convince everyone else to get rid of another Rotu member. Their intention was to have 2 Maraamu and 2 Rotu members at the Final Four for a fair shot. Jade saw this opportunity and, wanting to build a resume for the finale, approached Harry and Eileen. When tribal council came around, Scott was the next member of the jury voted out. With four castaways left, Maraamu worked their magic once again. Harry and Eileen talked to Jade and Emma separately about voting out the other. Once tribal council came, Harry and Eileen agreed that Emma was less of a threat than Jade which left Jade as the next castaway eliminated. Harry won the final individual immunity challenge and had a tough decision to make. Eileen and Emma were both, in his eyes, more followers than leaders and heavy strategists. Seeing both of them as easy options to win, he chose to remain loyal to Maraamu member Eileen and Emma was made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Harry and Eileen were faced with the questions from the jury of seven. Jade and Aaron saw Harry as the leader of the Maraamu members, which made the moves to get rid of the Rotu alliance solely his decision. Quentin was scorned by that claim where he was angered by Harry allowing Quentin's allies blindsiding him. Shawna, the only original Maraamu member on the jury, spoke to them, saying that Eileen was just as responsible and had more right to win the game. In the end, Eileen was given the title of Runner-Up after winning two votes from Shawna and Quentin. Harry was meanwhile voted as the Sole Survivor by earning five of seven votes from Aaron, Emma, Jade, Kurtis and Scott. Trivia *Soliantu is the first and currently only magenta merged tribe in Survivor history. **It is currently only one of two merged tribes to have nine members, being followed by Horasstr. *Only members of the Final Five won individual immunity during the season. *Shawna was the only original member of the Maraamu tribe to be apart of the jury. Category:Tribe Category:Marquesas Tribes